Mafia Boyz
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: In the darkest depths of the underground city where you need to expand your territory and kill to survive. Two mafia boys who were once close allies but now worst enemies are faced in a civil war that will paint the city red with blood. AU Warning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zero could only stare as the woman he loved with all his heart was covered in her own blood. A single hole pierced her where her golden heart once beat. Tears fell from his lilac colored eyes onto her deathly pale skin. Rain began pouring down from the sky soaking both him and his beloved from head to toe. She was cuddled motionless in his arms as he rocked to and fro crying into her wet long brown hair, ringing in his ears were the very last words she spoke to him before she died in his arms.

'_I love you, Zero…'_

These words flowed through his ears like the very flow of his blood through his veins; he would forever keep them wedged deep inside his mind and his now shattered heart. However those were not her only words, for his dear Yuki had also loved another.

'_I love you, Zero…Tell Kaname I love him too…'_

Just hearing the name of the murderer of his now deceased lover made Zero's insides boil like molten lava. Zero raised his head and stared dangerously at the figure a few feet away from him.

Drops of water dripped from the ends of his wavy dark brown locks, his skin pale. Dark wine colored eyes stared back at the death glare of the silver haired boy. No emotion was written on his face, he just stood there watching as his black clothes got soaked by the rain.

"How could you? How could you kill her, you fucking monster!" Zero shouted, in the distance thundered roared.

"Don't be mistaken, Zero. I didn't do anything." He spoke evenly.

"Liar! You killed her, Kaname. You killed, Yuki!"

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "I didn't kill her!"

"Liar!"

"Why would I kill our lover? Huh, Zero! Answer that for me!" Kaname's voice was harsh; tears were on the verge of escaping from his eyes. "I loved you and Yuki too much to do something such as to kill you both off and leave you half dead on the rooftop of our own home."

"Bullshit Kaname, don't feed me that love mambo jumbo shit! You and I both know that you never loved me even in the slightest bit."

"Don't you dare say I never loved you, Zero?" Kaname roared in anger. "I loved you and Yuki the same."

"If you truly loved us, then why did you kill her and why would you continually lie to me about it?"

Kaname was struck speechless as he stared at Zero. But then they softened as he stared down at his dear Yuki whose bright chocolate colored eyes were sealed by her eyelids, never to be able to see the light of day again.

The fact that Zero didn't believe his words, stung like acid on skin, it was one thing having the woman you love die in front of you and not knowing who was responsible for her death, but having the only person who can share your heartbreak believe you were the one to kill her was even more heartbreaking. If only Zero had not entered right at the moment when Kaname was kneeling over her. At his feet was the weapon that killed her, lying beside his very feet. With a scene like that, anybody would misunderstand.

Yet when you thought about it, it all seemed to well plan out that Kaname knew very well that this was a set up. By whom he didn't know, but the only person he could think of was the very person kneeling before her body a couple of feet away from him and who's gun was the very one that lay next to her dead body.

Zero lifted himself to his feet with Yuki's motionless body carried in his hands in a bridal-style fashion with her head leaning against his left shoulder and with one of his arms tucked around her back, while the other under her legs. Zero began walking to the only door that led out from the rooftop, but just as he was at the door, Zero heard a small click sound come from behind him making him glance at Kaname who had his own gun pointed at him and ready to shoot.

"Going to kill me like you did Yuki?" Zero asked in a threatening tone.

"I didn't kill, Yuki." Kaname repeated with a growl. "I will never hurt Yuki. But as for a murderer like you, that's a totally different story."

"Believe what you will, Kuran. I know it was you who killed her. So if I was you I would run, because I will hunt you till the ends of the world to kill you."

"Likewise." Kaname stated flatly as he watched the two disappear leaving a forever empty feeling growing within the heart of Kaname Kuran.

~~~~6 years later~~~~

The lights from the nightclub were lit brightly in the growing darkness. Music and laughter from the many clubbers were beaming all through the night. But tonight was a special night in which many were celebrating a very special moment. In a VIP section of the club, yakuza soldiers were celebrating the promotion of one of their most favorite captain, Zero Kiryu, who was now being the right-hand man of the Boss. A title only even to the most loyal of the yakuza.

"Congratulations!" Came the screams of Zero's followers, that had their glasses raised in a toast.

Zero was standing on top of the table dressed in a gray tux with black thin strips; his black-buttoned shirt was unbuttoned at the top to show off his chest. On his pinky finger was a silver ring that had once belonged to his beloved Yuki. It is the only treasure he had of her.

"Settle down my brave warriors of the Black Rose districted…" Zero began. "I am most honored to have been given such a title from you. So as my first decree as right-hand-man, is that tonight we shall party the night away. So be ready to get spoiled rotten by me at Club Full Moon."

"YEA!" The room cheered in excitement and gulped down their beer.

Tonight they would be celebrating the raise of a new leader on the neutral zone that separated the North region from the South. It was the only place where bloodshed was not permitted. The neutral zone was a place for common ground for the many civilians not wanting to be placed in the middle of a blood bath between the Blood districted (South) and the Black Rose districted (North).

For the past decades, Japan had become the battlefield and graveyard of both regions.

Rido Kuran controlled the South and Toga Yagari controlled the North.

From way back into the Edo period, both regions fought for territory and material goods such as drugs, illegal weapons and even human trafficking. The Yakuza were not a force to be reckoning with.

It was eight years ago when the fighting between the two regions were at a momentary peace. That time was known as the Golden Ages for the civilians of Tokyo. No blood was spilled and that was due to the fact that two mere teenage boys found what they had least expected to find, a love stronger and richer than any gold. Their love blossom for a girl they opened their hearts to. She was the key that locked the two together; if it weren't for her, the two boys would have not found mutual ground with each other.

The girl's name was Yuki Cross. She was the daughter of one of the best-known officers of the law in Japan, Kaien Cross. The two boys she brought together were Kaname Kuran, the nephew of Rido Kuran, who the guardian of Kaname since he was seven years old when his parents died in an accident.

The second was Zero Kiryu, who together with his brother Ichiru was picked up by Toga one day on the streets. They were abandoned by their parents at an early age, so the streets were all they knew and that became useful to Toga who sought out to raise the two under his wing.

Both were taught in the way of the mafia for as long as they could remember. Yet, both wanted to escape and they found that in the love they shared for Yuki. The three together brought that moment of peace.

But peace can't always remain between yakuza clans. That momentary peace only lasted for two years when the tragedy that happened six years ago ignited that same hatred between the two clans. Their beloved Yuki was murdered and with nothing to hold them together, the two became enemies. Both blaming the other as the cause of her death and with that it marked the end of the once Golden Age of Japan and once again painted it red with blood.

Black Rose district's main homeland was Chiba, a city just Northeast of Tokyo. Yet, tonight they were in Tokyo celebrating in the best club in town.

The rowdy boys were all partying. Some men had already scoped out ladies and were now dancing, drinking and/or just simply being boys. For Zero, however, it was always the same and that was to remain in the private seating area playing cards with a few others while drinking and smoking cigarettes.

Yet today, Zero was in for the surprise of his life, because the least person who he had wished to see had just arrived.

Kaname Kuran and a few of his closest goonies were making their way to a separate VIP section on the same second floor, except that it was on the opposite side from where Zero and his men were.

"Zero-sama, we got big trouble." Taito one of the captains and Kaito's older brother said as he entered the sitting area Zero was accompanying with Kaito, Ichiru and some girl Kaito picked up.

"What's the trouble, Tai?" Zero asked as he placed two cards down on the table.

"Kuran is here."

The playing ceased as all the players (except for the girl) stilled. Ichiru and Kaito stared at Zero who stiffened at hearing the name, but quickly regained himself as he stood up without saying any word and walked toward the balcony's railing and just as Taito said, standing on the opposite side of the balcony stood Kaname Kuran who, unlike Zero, was the Boss of his uncle's yakuza and had been for the past year ever since his uncle retired.

Kaname was wearing black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt; his hands were gripped onto the railings as he stared right back at Zero.

Everything around them seemed to have stilled, the sound of the music, the talking people, even to the flashing disco lights on the dance floor. Everything all seemed to have vanished, leaving only Zero and Kaname to their own private place.

The corner of Kaname's lip began to rise into a delighted grin as his garnet eyes showed their mischievousness. The silence finally broke as he spoke in a clear yet smooth tone as if not wanting anyone to hear but the man across from him.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Zero Kiryu?"

Zero grinned back. "To long, Kaname Kuran."

TBC…

* * *

A/N: The mafia system I will be using is that of the Italian Mafia:

Blood Mafia:

Rido-(Senior Don or retired member, "King Boss of Bosses")

Kaname-(Don/Boss)  
Takuma-(Counselor/Advisor/Right-hand man)  
Kain-(Underboss/Second-in-command)  
Shiki, Aidou, Seiren-(Captains)  
Rest of night class - ("Men of Honor"/Foot Soldiers)

Associates-(are not actual members) but may be drug-dealers, burglars, assassins, lawyers, or even police and politicians

Black Rose Mafia:

Isaya Shoutou-(Senior Don or retired member, "King Boss of Bosses")

Toga-(Don/Boss)  
Zero-(Counselor/Advisor/Right-handman)  
Kaito-(Underboss/Second-in-command)  
Ichiru, Kiyoshi, Akira-(Captain/Capo)  
Other random people- ("Men of Honor"/Made men/Soldiers)

Associates-(are not actual members) may be drug-dealers, burglars, assassins, lawyers, or even police and politicians


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Celebrating a special occasion, Kiryu?"

"What makes you think that I am, Kuran? Can't a person spend an evening out on neutral territory?" Zero questioned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I admit you do have a point there, but then again I did hear some interesting news that involves a certain silver haired youth being promoted to right-hand man…" Kaname snickered. "Seems that Boss of yours is not dead yet. But I guess congratulations are in order."

Kaname placed his hand over his chest and bowed.

That action was enough to make a dark scowl appear on Zero's face. Not only did he feel insulted by it, but also having Kaname congratulate him just made the matter more worse.

"Listen here, Kuran." Zero hissed. "I don't need you to congratulate me. I got where I am today with my own power and strength, so I don't need you to say anything to me."

Kaname smiled. "Fair enough then, I already assumed you would act this way."

Before Zero could respond with a comeback, someone from the dance floor called his name making him turn his head toward where the voice was coming from and just as he did, his eyes were met with Toga Yagari. The house music around them stopped and worried faces began to travel to each of the faces on the people on the dance floor. All afraid the blood will be shed.

Zero huffed. "Took you long enough, idiot. We all thought you were going to miss one hell of a party."

"Are you kidding me kid? I would never miss such an important occasion." Toga responded before pausing, his blue eye catching sight of something he didn't want to see. "Why the hell is _he_ here?"

Zero glanced in the direction in which his Don was pointing to and only shrugged his shoulders when he noticed it was only Kaname.

"I don't know."

"Well screw it then, their presence here is not what's important but what is, is the fact that I brought with me a special gift for you."

Zero shook his head slowly. "Honestly Toga, you shouldn't have bought me anything."

Toga snorted. "What makes you think I bought you anything, kid?"

Zero looked at his Don with confusion. His head tilting to the side a little. "Then if you didn't buy me anything, then what did you get me?"

Toga's smile grew wider causing a nervous shutter to run down Zero's spin. Zero didn't like that smile because it always meant that whatever _'gift'_ Toga got him was bad for him but extremely good for his Don. Toga extended his hand toward the dance floor where crowds of dancers began stepping aside for the person who was now walking through. Zero gave a half smile as he watched quietly as Sara Shirabuki grabbed Toga's hand.

"It's been a while since our last _close_ encounter, Zero-sama." Sara said, emphasizing on the word _close_ as she stared up at Zero.

Zero didn't know whether to be surprised at seeing Sara here or highly annoyed. Sara Shirabuki was from a wealthy and widely known family. Her father is a well-known politician in Tokyo and it was with her family's status that Zero took an interest in her. Zero considered Sara a close associate of his who help him gain some publicity. That much Zero was grateful for, but Zero still had to take in the fact that Sara ran her operations in the Blood District. So in others words, Kaname's district. And who had also use to be a close ally of Kaname Kuran himself. These two facts still made Zero wary of her true or hidden intentions.

"Four months to be exact." Toga said breaking Zero from his thoughts.

Zero didn't know why but when he lifted up his gaze he saw Kaname's eyes staring right at him; his deep garnet colored eyes were practically tearing holes into his face. It was a look Zero knew all too well. Kaname was pissed beyond belief and Zero was the root to the reason why, or at least he assumed he was.

"Zero, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come down here and get your gift?" Toga called, annoyance evident in his deep voice.

Zero looked at Kaname for another second before giving a heavy sigh, his left hand gripped onto the railing before swinging his body over it and landing with great balance onto the dance floor below. Zero ignored the slight pain in his legs and walked toward Sara. As Zero leaned over to give her a quick peck on her cheek, Sara took it upon herself to at that moment turn her head causing Zero to plant a kiss on her lips.

As soon as Zero pulled away Sara licked her lips and moaned in satisfaction before saying out loud. "Don't be so shy, Zero-sama. We did it many times before."

Zero felt his face become hotter and more so when his comrades upstairs on the balcony started howling and whistling at the kiss made between Zero and Sara. Zero gave a silent prayer that he was glad that looks couldn't kill because by now Zero would have been long gone. Zero could still feel Kaname's gaze on him as he led Sara up the stairs toward the VIP section he had rented for the night; even with the curtains drawn Zero could still feel that Kaname was looking at him. So much that it made his skin crawl until finally the feeling went away, probably to indicate that Kaname himself entered his own VIP section leaving Zero safe for the moment.

Zero leaned his head against the sofa; his mind trying desperately to block out the noise his crazy drunkard friends were making. Zero could feel a severe migraine coming on and the noise followed by the smell of smoke coming from Sara's cigarette was really not helping.

"You know, Zero-sama. You shouldn't let him get so deep into your skin like that. It will give the others ideas that you have feelings for him." Sara whispered low enough for only them to hear, all the while not looking at Zero.

"Don't be stupid Sara. Whatever I felt for him before all died away after he had killed my beloved Yuki."

"Ah yes, such a tragic story."

Zero sighed, making Sara look at him. "Yea, indeed tragic."

Sara bent over enough to crush the end of her cigarette into the ashtray on the table before leaning her head on Zero's shoulder.

"I did as you have asked, Zero-sama."

Zero gave a delightful grin. "So your father is willing to meet with me then."

"It took a lot of convincing, but yes he is willing to…"

"Finally things are going my way for once." Zero praised himself.

"You didn't let me finish, Zero-Sama." Sara added making Zero turn to her. "Because of a important deal, my father must take care of in Kyoto. So he won't be able to cross the neutral zone into your district, so you have to go over to him."

Zero was quiet for a split second, his mind trying to register what Sara just said to him.

"So, what you're telling me is that I have to go over to Kaname's turf, which can be said that I have to go to the Blood's territory and speak with your father?" Zero said loud enough that his comrades stopped what they were doing to listen.

Sara didn't say anything but smiled thus confirming what Zero had just asked her.

"Zero, you can't do that. That's suicide!" Kaito said looking at Zero and ignoring the blonde girl he was talking with.

"I will have to agree with that too, onii-sama. Not only that but you will need special clearance to enter that turf anyways." Ichiru pointed out.

"Which he does…" Sara retorted back. "My father already made arrangements for a limo to pick Zero-sama up at the border and make sure that secret service escort him all the way to our house, not to mention that Zero-sama is allowed to bring three of his closest friends to accompany him."

"Well in that case, I'm going as well." Taito said standing up.

"Us too." Ichiru and Kaito agreed at the same time, both of them also standing up.

"See Zero-sama, don't you feel safe enough already?"

Zero looked from his friends' faces to Sara's. "I never felt threatened in the first place."

Sara shrugged her shoulders, leaning back against the sofa with a smile. This made Zero look at her suspiciously. "What has you smiling so brightly?"

Sara's smile grew wider. "Daddy will be so excited to finally meet you."

"Is there a reason why?"

Sara shook her head. "No particular reason, he'll just be excited that's all. I mean you are a great guy, Zero-sama."

"Can't beat that logic, boss." Zero's underlings responded before going back to their celebration.

Zero however felt different about the whole matter. He didn't trust Sara and that much was clear by the way he looked, talked and even acted around her. She was a viper. Sneaky and dangerous in every sense of the word, she would captivate any man with her beautiful silky skin and her charming ways, only to snap at those who got close enough for her to do so.

Zero knew that messing with a viper like Sara, especially a dangerous one like her, will eventually end up with him being bitten. But it was a risk he was willing to take to be able to know the truth about what truly happened to his beloved Yuki, that night six years ago and Sara was the key to finding out the hidden secrets.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Buzz Buzz_

Zero lay silent on his bed, unmoving, hardly even caring for the person calling him at four in the morning. It didn't matter who it was or why they were calling; they knew…they all knew not to bother him whenever he had an encounter with _him_. It wouldn't be the first time Zero encountered Kuran on neutral ground; in fact, Kaname was always present whenever Zero was there. That's why Zero only went on neutral ground when things were important. If they weren't then he let it roll off his shoulders. But now, Zero had something to be concerned about. In less than a few hours, Zero will be crossing over to Kaname's side, enemy territory, in search of answers to the truth around Yuki's death.

Zero had not been on the South side of the boarder in over six years, yet he was going to cross it soon, too soon for his liking. Zero exhaled a breath as he pushed himself out of the plump pillows surrounding him, putting both feet on the ground; Zero lowered his head onto his hands. He stilled momentarily when the person beside him stirred before stilling again. Sara's naked form was sound asleep after being tired out from the late night party at the club and the sex with Zero afterwards in his apartment.

Seeing Sara's sleeping face irritated Zero to no end. Women like her, who would use their sex appeal to enrapture men for their own gain, just sickened him. He knew how most women played, that's why Zero would dump them after getting what he wanted from them. Sara was no different, however, what he wanted from her had needed time, which was why he puts up with her presence for this long. But after getting what he needed from her father after today, Sara's use to him will have been paid and he could dump her away like the many others before her.

_Ding Dong_

Zero let a low growl rumble from the back of his throat. First his cellphone and now his doorbell, someone was really asking for a beat down.

With an annoyed grunt, Zero stood from his bed and walked over to his bedroom door, only stopping for a moment to put on his discarded boxers from the floor. Zero walked down the hall to the front door of his modern style loft apartment. When he finally got to the door and opened it, Zero's face softened, but only just a little since it was still four in the morning.

"Ichiru, you do know that you have a copy of my house keys with you." Zero grumbled at his twin.

"Yea, I know." Ichiru beamed as he let himself in.

"Then how come you didn't use it?"

"It wouldn't have been fun that way."

Zero pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he closed the door behind him. His brother was always like this, yet Zero couldn't help but smile nonetheless.

"So, may I ask what's with the early morning visit?" Zero asked as he made his way over to his kitchen to prepare some coffee.

"What, I can't come here to just see my big brother?" Ichiru questioned. "I did try to call you before hand but you wouldn't answer."

"Well you could, but you wouldn't have purposefully went through the trouble to both call me and ring my doorbell if you knew I was asleep." Zero answered. "You purposely woke me up because you wanted to talk, am I right?"

Ichiru looked over at his brother from the living room couch with a smile. "Big brother sure is perceptive."

"No, I just know your tricks all to well."

"I guess that's true."

"So what is it?" Zero asked again.

"Nothing, I was just concerned as to what you might be feeling about our trip to Kyoto later."

Zero looked up from his coffee pot toward his brother. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? We are just going there to seal some deals, get the information I need, and be out of there and back home in less than a day."

"Yes, but we are entering Kyoto. The very same city where Kaname lives and runs his organization."

"So, it's not like I'm going to run into him or anything."

"I know, but maybe there is a opportunity to meet up and-"

"No!" Zero abruptly interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish, Zero."

"I didn't have to. I already know what you are going to say and the answer is still no."

"Come on, Zero. Haven't you ever wished for a moment that the Golden Age could come back?"

"Why would I? That time of weakness brought me nothing but pain."

"Do you really think Yuki would have wanted you two to fight like this-"

"Don't bring Yuki into this." Zero warned.

"Fine, I won't." Ichiru answered. "But I will bring Kaname into this."

"Ichiru, you're walking on some very thin ice here."

"I see the way you look at him."

"I am telling you to please stop…"

"It's the same look he gives you."

"Ichiru, I am warning you…"

"I know you guys still lov-"

"I said STOP!" Zero shouted at his brother, silencing him. "I have told you before and I will tell you again…whatever I felt for Kuran has long since died. I will never fall in love with him ever again. I will not love a murderer."

"What makes you think he murdered her?"

"He was standing over her lifeless body, Ichiru. How can it be more clear than that?"

"Why would Kaname use a weapon that was yours to kill Yuki, when he had his own gun hoisted in his pocket?"

"Cause he's a heartless bastard."

"Have you ever known Kaname to do something as heartless as that?" Ichiru inquired.

"People change, Ichiru." Zero answered as he brought two freshly poured cups of coffee over to the living room where his brother made himself comfortable on the leather couch. "It happens to a lot of people."

"Like you for instance?" Ichiru pointed out as he stared at his brother over the rim of his cup. "Your different. Your not the same anymore, Zero. The yakuza changed you. Where did the Zero who wanted to escape this lifestyle go? You promised me when we were kids living on the streets, stealing scraps of food from people's trashes just to get by, that when we got older you will make an honest living for us. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Toga-sensei found and raised us but what he taught us was to lie, cheat, steal, and kill. Do you think this is an honest life for us?"

Zero sighed before grabbing Ichiru's coffee cup from his hands and placing it beside his own on the coffee table. Leaning his forehead against his brother's, Zero spoke again. "I know this is not the life I wanted for us to live in, but look around you Ichiru. We have piles of cash up to our heads, fancy cars, and a nice roof over our heads, plus a whole region at our feet. The means to how we got this may be bad, but at least we have it and I don't plan on letting it go anytime soon."

Ichiru was reluctant to agree, but he had no choice. This was now their life and there was no escape, not for them. The old Zero who dreamed big and strived to make the most out of a bad situation had died along with Yuki six years ago and the only bright light at the end of the tunnel was a path Zero refused to go down.

Ichiru felt Kaname was innocent, that they were both framed to make each other despise one another. He had no proof, no witnesses, absolutely nothing but a hunch. This was so well organized; something more had to be behind this. The two didn't have the means or the heart to kill someone they loved for no reason. Yet, what or who could benefit from having Yuki killed? Ichiru had no clue, but someone was set on seeing her dead…that much was made clear.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zero breathed a sigh of relief once the car pulled up to the Shirabuki household. The hours he spent in the car on his way over seemed like an eternity to him and not for the mere fact that he had to spend it with Sara sitting beside him. Zero was thankful for the fact that joining him on the ride was Kaito, Taito and his brother Ichiru. It eased the anxiety a bit, though entering Kuran's territory was still unnerving to say the least.

Zero and his group were greeted by an elder maid who asked the gentlemen to follow her inside where they were greeted by even more maids all lined up into two lines on either side of a red Persian carpet. Another elderly person, except this one male and had a black and white tux, greeted them at the end of the line just before the marble staircase.

"Good evening Sara-sama, Zero-sama and friends." The man bowed. "I am Jin, the head butler to the master of this manor. I was given orders to show you to your rooms."

"Jin, has my father asked to see me?" Sara asked beside Zero.

"Indeed he has. He's in the office waiting for you."

Sara nodded and proceeded to head that way.

"I too have an appointment to see Mr. Shirabuki." Zero added in.

"Yes, I was made aware of that but the master will like to see and talk to his daughter before seeing you. So, if you will just follow me I will show you to your rooms."

Zero eyed the man then at the direction Sara disappeared to before eventually turning the opposite way to follow the butler up the stairs toward the second floor. Zero had a sickening feeling boiling at the pit of his stomach, every shred of emotion was telling him to get the hell out of there and to never look back, yet Zero's strong reserve and his stubborn pride wouldn't give.

And it will be those two things that will be his shackles for what's to come.

Zero was given the largest guest room in the guest wing. Double doors led to a massive room that had a small kitchenette off to one corner and a living room area towards the center. The bed was a king size with drapes hanging on the four corners of each pole at the corners of the bed.

Zero was impressed but not that much. The décor and arrangement was fine, a European homely feel to it. Yet it couldn't out match the Kuran manor. In terms of size the Kuran manor made this mansion look like a doghouse in comparison. The interior was far luxuries with a wider range of motifs and patterns. A Victorian décor lavished the entire manor. It was a place Zero had once called home, but that was years ago and something he didn't want to return to.

On the coffee table in front of the couch was a tray of biscuits and Lavender tea. The scent hit Zero's nose almost immediately when he entered making Zero remember that he hadn't really eaten anything all day.

"Fell free to help yourself to small refreshments and snacks Zero-sama, I will fetch you when the master is done." With a polite bow, the butler excused himself to show the other's their individual room.

Grabbing a biscuit and pouring him some tea, Zero sat on the couch and tried to relax as best he could.

He was in territory he didn't feel comfortable in being in, not to mention that he was dealing with the Shirabuki family, highly known for their devious ways. They betrayed Kuran, so there was likely a possibility that they would do the same with him. Yet when that would happen, Zero hoped it would be after he was safely on his side of the boarder.

After several minutes Zero found himself yawning. He hadn't known he was this tired, especially since he had drunk a medium sized cup of coffee a few hours earlier but sleepiness was overtaking him fast. His vision blurred a bit and his eyelids felt heavy and he just kept yawning. It only occurred to Zero at the very last second that some kind of sleep aid was baked inside the biscuits and that Sara's betrayal came sooner than he had hoped.

Zero was damned sure that at this very moment his friends were probably going through the same thing. Sara and her father must be in the office waiting for their sick plan to work. In all honesty, Zero didn't care what happened to him. It was his brother he was most concerned with at this moment, his brother Ichiru was the only living relative and person he cared for. Zero wasn't going to lose another person important to him.

So with what strength he had left, Zero carried his slowly wary body to the bedroom door. Just turning the knob was hell but Zero was able to open it and push himself out, only to fall flat on his face on the carpet floor.

Zero's eyes were getting more blurry by the second as he crawled inch by inch toward the end of the hallway. Zero halted when he heard footsteps running towards him, scared that it might be one of the household staff here to take him to the master of the house, Zero sluggishly raised his hands to defend himself to the end but when Ichiru's voice came through the fog slowly creeping across Zero's subconscious, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Onii-san, what happened?"

"S-Sleeping pills in b-biscuits." Zero answered.

"Yea, there's some in the tea too. I smelt the drug before I was able to take a cup. I went to fetch Kaito and Taito to warn them but they are not in their rooms. They must have taken them."

Suddenly there was voices coming from the staircase and the voices were heading towards where Zero and his bother were.

"L-Leave this place Ichiru."

"No, I am not leaving you."

"You must. You won't be able to get far if you take me along with you. If one of us must survive, it has to be you."

"But what am I going to do?"

"Try to make it across the boarder to our side and get help."

"But-"

"No buts, you must go…!" Zero weakly pushed his brother away. "Now!"

Ichiru stood on his feet and nodded. "I'll be back for you Zero, I promise." Staring at his brother one last time, Ichiru turned around and headed in the opposite direction from where the voices were coming from.

The last thing Zero saw before darkness came was the retreating back of his brother right when the voices of two males stopped beside him.

-0-

Zero was jolted awake when duck tape was harshly ripped from over his mouth.

"Good evening Zero." A voice spoke somewhere in front of Zero. Zero's eyes were still blurry to pinpoint exactly where the voice in front of him came from.

"Mr. Shirabuki." Zero replied.

"Sorry for my mishandling of you but it was needed."

Zero snorted. "Are you truly sorry or are you just playing the kindly fool?"

The man chuckled. "My daughter was right, you are funny. No wonder she fell for you."

"A sort of talent it would seem. Now, let's get to why the early betrayal already."

"Your ability to read someone is quite remarkable." Mr. Shirabuki was impressed. "Yet, what I don't understand is if you knew I was going to betray you, why allow it to go this long?"

"There is information only you could provide me with."

"And that is?"

"Reach in my front pocket, there is something I need you to look at."

Mr. Shirabuki eyed Zero suspiciously.

Zero didn't need to see to be able to know the man was wary of him.

"My hands are bound behind my back and my legs are tied to the chair legs, not to mention I am still highly drugged. So quit your worrying cause I am not the least bit threatening in my condition."

Mr. Shirabuki noted that and reached over and retrieved the cloth from Zero's front shirt pocket. Wrapped in the cloth was a gold brooch with a rose design on it.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Don't worry about that, just tell me if you know anything about it." Zero wasn't going to say that he had found it next to the dead body of his late girlfriend.

"This is the symbol for the Blue Rose, a secret underground organization led by a council of former mafia members."

"What do they do?"

"They operate illegal transactions in the guise of highly known companies and brands. They also are in control of every small branch mafia organizations on either side of the boarder. In simpler terms, they are your boss's bosses."

'_So their Kuran's too.'_ Zero thought. "Why do you know so much about them?"

Mr. Shirabuki smiled before pushing his shirt collar aside and flashing the same brooch as the one in his hand. "Because I am a council member."

Zero's eyes widen.

"Now that I answered your question. It's my turn to proceed with my plan."

"Which is?"

"To get back in the good graces of Kaname Kuran. You see my betrayal to him has earned me the hot seat in the council, so I thought that since you two are enemies I could kill you for Kuran and he would forgive me."

"So all this is just so you could keep your seat on the council?"

"Yes."

"How pathetic."

"It maybe pathetic to you but being in the council has given me more than I could ask for and losing such a title is not something I want to risk. So I'm going to slowly torture you before taking your life."

Zero remained silent. This is probably where he will die but even if it will get him killed sooner, he was not going to give Mr. Shirabuki the satisfaction of his death even if he had to go down in a struggle. Zero wasn't going to let himself die so easily.

TBC…


End file.
